It is known that liquid, paste-like or solid hydrocarbons have a higher affinity for specific materials than with respect to water. Accordingly, the hydrocarbons can be received or absorbed in bodies manufactured from these materials.
Previously, these characteristics have rather been viewed as a disadvantage because a swelling of the components manufactured from the particular materials resulted.